The Misunderstanding Betrayal
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Kagome disappears for long periods of time, and Sasuke, her fiance, gets suspicious. He goes to the arms of the stripper and hooker, Sakura. Better summary inside, please R


Konnicha

**Konnicha!**

**After the freaking longest hiatus ever, I now present to you the revised, new verion of the Misunderstanding Betrayal! Er, I kinda tweaked the plot a bit, but the whole idea is pretty much the same.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kagome Higurashi-Uzamaki, because she was so faithful to this story from the start, and she is still going to read this story. Thanks, KHU!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

Kagome sat miserably in her seat, staring mournfully into the mirror at her reflection as they did her makeup. She was going on television in less than an hour, for a subject she really rather would not discuss. But Jakotsu was her friend, and he asked her to be on his show, _Jakotsu. _Of course, Kagome said yes. She would do anything for her friends and family.

After she was finished with makeup, she numbly made herself walk over to the wardrobe, and let herself be dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt, sheer tights, a pale blue blouse, and a matching navy blue jacket. She also wore navy blue Manalo Blahniks.

Her eyes filled with tears. _His _favorite color was navy blue. He wore it all the time. She sank down into the soft leather couches. She forced her tears back so that she would not have to go through makeup again. Kagome just sat there, unseeing, unhearing, and unreachable. When did it go wrong? What went wrong? Was it her fault, or was it just _him_? What happened? How could he? And with _her_? Why did all of her relationships end up this way?

"Kagome, on in ten," a technician called out.

Kagome just stared off miserably at nothing in particular. Then she put a hand over her stomach. That small thing that was growing inside of her…

"Kagome! We need you! We only have a minute! Where were you?" yelled a technician.

Kagome let herself be blindly led toward the set.

"So now, moving on," chirped the voice of Jakotsu. His voice became serious. "Higurashi Kagome, founder of Shikon corps, has found that Uchiha Sasuke of Sharingan corps has cheated on her, and made the other girl pregnant. When asked, Sasuke said that Kagome was the one cheating on him. So please, welcome Kagome and Sasuke!"

Kagome put on a smile that didn't really reach her eyes, and strode on stage, waving. People applauded for her, and Kagome spotted familiar people in the crowd. She sat down in one of the chairs set up.

"Hello, Kagome," said Jakotsu.

"Hi, Jakotsu," replied Kagome mechanically.

"So, what's the story?" Jakotsu asked, a little bit miffed.

"Well, Sasuke thought I was cheating on him because he thought I was away for too long periods of time," said Kagome, eyes dimming when she said Sasuke.

"Well, you don't seem like the type too cheat," Jakotsu said. "Let's hear the other side of the story. Welcome Sasuke!"

Sasuke strode out, a smug smirk on his face and his stance full of confidence. He sat down on a chair right next to Kagome. Kagome shrank away from him and moved to the other side of Jakotsu.

"So, Sasuke," Jakotsu stated. "Why would you think Kagome had cheated on you?"

"Well, that little slut over there _must _have whored herself, I mean, she never picked up when I called, she said she was busy when I tried to make plans, I barely saw her, and she seemed distant when I did," Sasuke smoothly said in a deep, baritone voice.

"Ah, well, that does seem a little bit convincing," Jakotsu said thoughtfully. "Kagome, your defense?"

"The reason for all of that was because-," Kagome hesitated, then said bitterly, "I'm carrying your child, Sasuke. I'm pregnant."

The crowd stood up and booed, while Sasuke looked very shocked.

"Well, let's bring in the girl that Sasuke has been cheating with. Welcome Sakura!" Jakotsu said.

A female entered the stage, who was the fakest looking person anyone had ever seen. She had eye-blinding pink hair with noticeable brown roots and green eyes that just didn't seem real. She had _huge _breasts, and her body was very skinny. She was wearing a pink stripper bra with sheer pink veils connected to it, and a matching stripper thong. Her forehead was huge, and she was short.

Boos were heard from the crowd. Sakura flicked them all off. She then flashed them with her huge chest. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, leaned over him, and started to run her breasts over his arm and placed his hand in her cleavage.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she squealed in a high pitched, screechy voice.

Kagome was revolted, and tears started filling her eyes. How could she have fallen lower than the girl over there, Sakura?

"So, Sakura, what's your story?" Jakotsu inquired.

"Duh! Sasuke-kun dumped that bitch for me because I'm better than that whore!" screeched Sakura.

Jakotsu winced, and then said, "Are you really pregnant?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun wouldn't let me get an aba… abor…abie… abriotion… balortion… whatever it's called!"

"Abortion, you stupid slut," Kagome whispered angrily, as a tear slipped past her cheek.

"Yeah!" squealed Sakura. "And you're the slut here! Why else would Sasuke dump you? You're so stupid!"

"Maybe I am," Kagome said softly. "Maybe I just loved him too much."

Sasuke looked angry. "You slut, I bet you're lying about being pregnant!"

"Why would I lie about being pregnant?" Kagome said.

"Because that is a perfectly plausible explanation for the missing periods of time!" Sasuke said angrily.

Tears slowly slid down her cheek. "Sasuke, you know I love you, why would I cheat on you?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke yelled. "You're the whore and cheater here!"

"And so you replaced me with _her_," Kagome said. "Have you ever thought that I _didn't _cheat on you?"

"Not in the slightest," Sasuke sneered.

"Then you are a fool, Uchiha Sasuke," Kagome said, more tears slipping down her face, and she suddenly broke down. "I loved you! With all of my heart! I really did! But you couldn't trust me at all, could you? You never loved me! You played with my heart and broke it for your amusement!"

Sasuke looked shocked, and then said, "I loved you. But how can I love you when you have cheated on me?"

"You don't love me, Sasuke," Kagome shot out. "If you did, you would have trusted me."

Sasuke did not have an answer for that. "Well, the DNA tests will just confirm your infidelity! So just shut up and let's see who the real cheater is here."

"So," Jakotsu started. "We took DNA samples from both Kagome and Sakura. We will now see the results of who the father is of Kagome's child and Sakura's child."

A man named Suikotsu walked up to Jakotsu, gave him the envelope, and walked backstage again.

Jakotsu opened the envelope. "In the case of Sakura's child… Sasuke, you _are _the father."

Many boos were heard from the crowd.

Jakotsu cleared his throat, silencing the room immediately. "In the case of Kagome's child… Sasuke, you _are _the father."

The boos came on thick and heavy, and expletives were heard throughout the crowd.

One man stood up. "You moron, Kagome is as close to perfection as possible, and you dropped her for that disease ridden v-hole because you couldn't keep your stick in your own damn pants! I hope you never find happiness, you fucking bastard!"

A woman stood up. "You couldn't even trust your own woman. How pathetic. And you hooked up with a stripper, who is also a prostitute. So, you prefer gold-digging little whores who are ugly, fake, and incredibly stupid. You are a piece of shit, Uchiha Sasuke. And you can't deny that fact."

"I… I… I don't know what to say, Kagome," Sasuke stuttered.

"I never want to see you again!" Kagome whispered, tears dripping down her cheek. "You trust whores, sluts, and technology. But you couldn't trust me. Not at all. I hate you. I would have heard you out and given you a chance. Because I loved you, Uchiha Sasuke, I truly did."

"You have to give me another chance," Sasuke pleaded, fear slightly shining in his eyes.

"No, I don't have to," Kagome coldly. "I said I _loved _you, not that I _love _you. I have no obligation to you anymore. You cheated on me, jumped to conclusions, got me pregnant, and got a fucking stripper pregnant. You do notice that she is a prostitute, right? But just one question. Why her? Why couldn't you pick an educated woman with a proper job and proper dignity? I just can't get over the fact that you picked her over me."

Sasuke gaped, then regained his composure. "It was-"

Kagome cut him off. "Was the sex great? Did she give you more pleasure than I did? More devotion? More care? Was she better educated? Did she have a better job? Just think about this. You were the best thing that happened to my life. And I really had hoped that I meant the same to you."

Kagome lifted herself off of her seat.

"And you can have this back as well," she said, throwing a ring at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it. It was the engagement ring he had given her. His mouth went dry. Kagome then tottered backstage. Jakotsu, who had been riveted on the drama going on before him, shook himself awake.

"Well, and that was Higurashi Kagome. Show which character you side with, on our website, www dot jakotsu dot com!" Jakotsu chirped.

The set froze, and then relaxed. Jakotsu hurried backstage. He found Kagome in the waiting room, crying softly.

"Kaggie, are you okay?" he softly asked, rubbed circles on her back.

Kagome gave kind of a demented giggle. "Sasuke, the love of my life, couldn't trust me, cheated on me with a stripper slash hooker, got me pregnant, got the other girl pregnant, and I just became unengaged. Yeah, I'll have to say that I'm not doing so good here."

"You'll be fine," Jakotsu soothed. "If Sasuke didn't see how awesome you are, than that's his fault. You almost turned me straight, girl! If I didn't fall in love with Taisho Inuyasha, I pretty damn well be straight right now."

Kagome let out a half giggle, then gave a huge sob.

"Kaggie, I'm going to call a limo and make them bring you home. By tomorrow, you will be in the office, cheerful as always and able to do work," Jakotsu instructed. "No more of this. Someone stupid enough to dump you obviously doesn't deserve you or has brain damage."

He slowly brought her to her feet, then helped her stand. She was swaying dangerously, and he had to slowly walk her to the limo waiting outside.

"Remember Kaggie!" he yelled, and waved her off.

Sasuke came running out of the building.

"Kagome!" he yelled, panting. "KAGOME!"

"She's gone now," sneered Jakotsu.

"What do you want, you queer?" Sasuke threw over his shoulder as he watched the limo turn and disappear. "It's none of your business."

"Fucking bastard, you broke her heart," Jakotsu said angrily. "And she's my friend. Of course it's my business."

"I don't give a damn," Sasuke muttered miserably. "I need to tell her I'm sorry."

"Oh gee, really?" Jakotsu said sarcastically. "Hm, I wonder if it has anything to do with stealing her heart, shredding it, stomping on it, throwing it back at her, getting her pregnant, and to add insult to the injury, hooked up with a stripper and knocked her up! _No_, it can't be!"

"I know what I did," Sasuke said wearily, "so I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"_Yes_," Jakotsu says in the same tone of voice. "Of course, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, so after screwing things up with my fiancée and knocking up some other girl, I will say sorry, she'll forgive me because I'm _Uchiha Sasuke_!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "You don't understand anything!"

"Oh, I think I do," Jakotsu said coldly. "You cheated on Higurashi Kagome, the most wanted female in Japan to go fuck some _girl _with an IQ of about two, has a second grade education, and spreads her legs for everything that passes her way, either male or female. We know a lot of things, you see."

With that he quickly turned on his heel and walked away.

"Oh, and I want you and that whore out of the premesis _now_," he tossed over his shoulder. "I honestly don't like _trash _littering my studio."

**So, how was it? Was it better than the old version? Hopefully! **

**Well, we started school and my mom took away my laptop, so updates will show an immediate drop. But I will work as hard as I can while maintaining my grades and doing the fifty hundred tons of homework they give me.**

**Read. And. Review. That's what makes this site go round. And please, please review. Or I might not update. And I want at least 20-30 reviews. Please.**


End file.
